1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air bag system, and more particularly to an air bag system having a structure capable of suppressing transmission of vibrations from a vehicle body and an engine to an inflator.
2. Description of Background Art
An air bag system includes an air bag adapted to be developed between an occupant and a vehicle body to thereby prevent direct transmission of impact exerted on the vehicle to the occupant and an inflator for inflating the air bag. An air bag system mounted on a steering wheel of a vehicle is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. Hei 5-76911. This conventional air bag system includes an inflator and a base plate for retaining a cover for the inflator. The base plate is fixed through a bracket to a hub of the steering wheel, thereby mounting the air bag system to the steering wheel.
Another air bag system mounted on a steering wheel is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 9-71208.
In a two-wheeled or three-wheeled motorcycle, it is not easy to mount an air bag system to a steering handlebar as compared to a steering wheel. The installation space for the air bag system is limited as compared with a four-wheeled vehicle. Accordingly, it has been considered to mount the air bag system to any member of the motorcycle other than the steering handlebar, e.g., a body frame of the motorcycle.
In this case, the air bag system is mounted on the member that is not originally designed to resist vibrations. Therefore, it is required to increase the vibration resistance of the air bag system, i.e., the inflator. However, increasing the vibration resistance of the inflator causes a size increase and a complication with respect to the inflator or a supporting member for the inflator. As a result, this air bag system is not suitable for a two-wheeled or three-wheeled motorcycle.